


dog fix

by ugaytsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, asahi is a soft animal lover, asahi is in uni while noya is still in high school, this is an animal welfare awareness campaign disguised as a gay fic, tw: mentioned past animal abuse but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/pseuds/ugaytsu
Summary: A stranger has been getting well-acquainted with the Nishinoya family dog.





	dog fix

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I couldn't sleep and until now I still can't sleep, I will fix any mistakes when I'm already awake lol. It's a little inspired by the dog Kuma from Tsurune (he sticks his head out of the railings). Hope you enjoy!

The guy was there again tonight.

Nishinoya has been seeing him outside their house for the past month from the window in his room, at a specific time in the morning and at another specific time at night. He looked very manly: tall, with broad shoulders and a strong chest. His dark hair was long and tied in a bun, and he seemed to have a goatee from what Nishinoya could tell. But he didn't seem at all scary to Nishinoya, what with the way the guy crouched in front of their wall, petting and seemingly talking to the Nishinoya family dog Kuma through the metal railings. The guy always scurried away whenever he heard someone coming, and Nishinoya had never been able to catch him red-handed.

Until now.

It was probably the quietest Nishinoya had been all his life, the few minutes when he opened and locked the front door and crept out of the gate on tiptoe that night. The guy was still there, smiling at Kuma and whispering something that the large pit bull looked happy to hear.

"Hey!"

The guy toppled over in surprise. He stared at Nishinoya in horror and then scrambled to look for his messenger bag that had fallen to the ground when he did. Nishinoya picks that up and holds it up above his own head, as if the man wasn't tall enough to just stand up and grab it from him.

"Why do you run away? You're not doing something suspicious, are you?" Nishinoya demanded.

"I... Um..." The guy looked like he would faint at any moment from panic. It took a moment before he took a deep breath and stood up, shoulders slumped. He scratched his chin and the gesture is kind of endearing. Nishinoya took the time to properly look at him: he was in a white sweater, a simple navy blue cardigan, dark jeans and dirty canvas sneakers. His hair looked rather disheveled now after his fall. "I... Look suspicious, don't I?"

"You'll look suspicious if you run away all the time!" Nishinoya chided. He tucked the bag under his arm and turned to scratch Kuma's cheek, cooing at how the dog wagged his tail. "People... Usually find Kuma scary."

The dog had a long scar down the side of his face, and several other scars littered his body. People often called him ugly and scary, which Nishinoya and his family often fought people about. There were even children who threw rocks at him until Nishinoya's grandpa went and yelled at them. Nishinoya could never understand it, Kuma was just a big goofball who wanted to make friends and cuddle.

The guy straightened out and Nishinoya could see how tall he was. He went back to where Kuma was peering out into the street, stooping to pet his large white head. Nishinoya noticed just how big his hands were with how they compared to the size of Kuma’s head. "So you're Kuma?" he asked fondly. "Nice to finally know your name."

He seemed... Kind. He had an air of gentleness to him, with that small smile of his and the soothing voice he had, and how he touched Kuma delicately with his large hands.

"I'm Nishinoya Yuu," Nishinoya introduced himself. "What's your name?"

"Oh." The man turned to smile at him, seemingly a little more relaxed now. That same gentle smile. "Azumane Asahi."

"Asahi-san, huh?" Nishinoya stared at him for a while and Asahi looked like he was starting to get uncomfortable again, so Nishinoya quickly said: “You wanna go take Kuma for a walk?”

Asahi looked surprised. “Y-You’d let me..?”

Nishinoya grinned. “Of course. People generally like people who like their dogs.”

He bounds back inside to get Kuma’s leash, yelling to anyone in his family that could hear that he would be going out to talk Kuma on a walk. The two of them take turns holding the leash and talk while walking through the quiet neighborhood, sometimes sitting at the curb when they got tired. Nishinoya finds out that Asahi is attending a nearby university, that he lives alone, and that he misses his own dog who lives at home with his parents terribly, which was why he was sneakily petting a neighborhood dog. In turn, he tells Asahi that he’s a third year in high school with no plans whatsoever, and that Kuma was a rescue from a dog fighting ring from the time when his grandpa was still working as a cop.

“Ah, I knew it,” Asahi said with a sad smile. He scratched Kuma’s belly, which the dog was utterly delighted about. “I, uh… I volunteer at a shelter sometimes. There are a lot of cases like this.”

“That’s so cool,” Nishinoya gushed in admiration. “Not the dog fighting. You. Volunteering at the animal shelter. You’re really kind, Asahi-san.”

Asahi blushed at that, looking away with a small smile. “Not really. I just really like animals.”

They walk back home when it gets late, and Nishinoya insists that they exchange numbers in case Asahi needs to get his “dog fix”, which Asahi laughs about. Asahi gives Kuma a big hug and tells him good night, which Nishinoya thought was very _very _cute. Too cute for a grown man only a year or two older than he was.

“Thanks for letting me hang out with Kuma, Nishinoya. And for… Not calling the police on me I guess,” Asahi chuckles, embarrassed.

Nishinoya just grins up at him.

Later that night when he’s lying in his bed Nishinoya receives a text from Asahi, with a picture of the older man with a fluffy white dog attached.

From: Asahi-san  
_I forgot to show you my dog! This is Shiro. Good night and thank __you, Nishinoya _( ´ ω ` ) _Sleep well_ (*˘︶˘*)

This… This was bad. Nishinoya couldn’t stop staring at Asahi in the picture, at the happy smile on his face and how he had an arm around his dog. Sure, the dog was cute too but Asahi… For some reason Nishinoya’s face felt warm and his heart couldn’t stop pounding at having received a text from him. It wasn’t like it was a foreign feeling; Nishinoya had felt this before when he was a first year and saw that gorgeous senior Shimizu Kiyoko at school.

“Fuck,” Nishinoya mumbled, burying his face in his pillow. “I think I like him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway please be kind to animals and try helping out at your local shelter if you can! Thank you so much for reading! I just wanted to write Asanoya with a dog, I still can't get over the fact that Asahi prayed for his neighbor's old dog's health during New Year's ;-;


End file.
